skylanders dusk and dawn
by ninjademontamer
Summary: awhile has past since the defeat of koas,rebuilding the core of light,(skylanders spyro's adventure) the four portal masters have run things well but koas has returned,then defeated again(skylanders gaints) now koas is back and ready with a new plan to bring down the portal masters and the skylanders, so Eon chooses two new portal masters, who might be different then any expected
1. kat tells

**skylander: dusk and dawn**

" my name's kathrine and this is a story about my adventure in skylands as a portal master,lucky I won't be alone on the trip i got my skylander sunburn beside me and another portal master called dash and his skylander flameslinger we're pretty new to the whole gig but we've managed,now what is a portal master? we learned that portal masters are beings that send skylanders,protectors of skylands, without portal masters skylanders can't do the missions they get and you get the point.

now how do you know your a portal master? this adventure tells how"

and that's is for the first page sorry for it being so to come though


	2. the scheme and the prophecy

huh, hi two seconds here um just to clarify some thing in this chapter because there are some new characters in my story that are mine,

the four portal masters

genro: Eon's son,wise, dark brown hair and beard with white at the end of the hair and bread , wears a robe

skylanders: spyro, gill grunt, trigger happy, jet-vac

eva: only girl portal master(for now),white blonde hair, beautiful, wears sun dress ,markus's younger sister

skylanders : chill, whirlwind, sprocket

elliot: cool guy of the portal masters, always wears sunglasses, wears t-shirt and jeans, dark blone, eva's older brother

skylanders: fright rider,slam bam, lighting rod,terra fin

codi: youngest of the team, pretty chill, always wears a hat

skylanders: sonic boom,warnado,dino-rang, zap

**chapter one**

how the mess all started.

a few mouths passed since koas's defeat of the robot hand of Iron Fist of Arkus, things seemed peaceful but in the shadows, koas was plotting an evil scheme.

" uh, so master, what is your plan again" asked Glumshanks, koas's right hand uh...troll awhile trying the write the plan down on his arm, due to running out of paper

" augh! idiooooot!, how can i destory those skylosers when your going goo-goo in the head!?" shouted koas

"you uh only said it to me once...and you told me to write it on my arm" replied glumshanks

"fiiine, but use a bold pen to write!" bellowed koas throwing glumshanks a pen."now this how we'll do it."

it was the beginning of the day in skylands, skylanders were heading out on missions, flynn was bragging about himself again, cali was working with hugo on was making a little figure out of wood, when spyro and gill came bursting in.

" Genro!" bursted spyro though the door, genro got startled and cut of the head of the figure

" ah!,i told you guys amillion times to knock!" genro stated

"sorry, but you gotta see this!"spryo stated

genro got up and looked from a balcony, to see koas rounded up a new army and was out in the horizon

"...get the others." genro told them, they then the ran to get the rest of the portal masters

as soon as word got out the others came elliot, eva and codi

"so what's the deal,genro, i was teaching rider how to stride the stride" said elliot annoying

"like he needs it.." eva said annoyed

" but the stuff he tells me is pretty interesting" replied rider (note the bird is called fright and the rider is called rider)

just as that is said the projector portal appeared, everyone fell silent and gathered near. It was eon and he showed a message in the minds of the portal masters and skylanders and it went something like this

_**"sun and moon need to appear for when they arrive fire will burn"**_

and then it was over

" what was that?" asked spyro

" it was a prophecy, and it means it's time to choose new portal masters."genro stated

"oh come on since did we ever need help" snorted elliot

" we need to, or the skylands will reach it's end" stated genro


	3. New in town

character looks

Kathrine: brown bangs, black hair, blue eyes, baggy clothes, australian, 18

Dash: dark blue hair, short pony tail, pale skin, teared shirt, baggy grey jeans that went into these big gothic boots, and a trench coat, 19

**chapter 2 new in town**

the dawn was showing in the city, and in one such house a alarm clock, a groan followed lefting a arm pushes the alarm off button.

"Kathrine, time to get up!" shouted a little boy, busting

"uuummm, can you get out of my room, Danny" groaned the tried girl got up slowly and got ready for school and went out side to starting walking but she was no rush seeing how she was not a popular person at high school if fact she didn't have any friends period,

she had move to the city in north america from australia, it's already been a month and it's still diffcult for her just to fit in her new school and she's still had no friends but the others just found her in the way most the time, so she prefered to be alone.

at the other side of town a teenage boy was laying on his bed, his dad was rich but he choose to wear his weird site of clothing, his dad pretty much gave up on him and desided he'll came around eventually

he went to his fredge and saw a note "Dash, I have a meeting to go to can you take that package to Dan's house after school, Carny says wants to talk to you. love dad"

"pfftt, I'll take it to that Dan's toy store, I'm not gonna talk to that annoying wenched prick" he said to himself harshly, he knew that Carny lusts over him even though she tried to make it seem like she loved him

he put the package in his bag and headed out, as the day went on at school, Dash was sitting in class looking out the widow daydreaming as he normal does

" Dash, can you read the question?" ask the math teacher

"huh, what was number?" Dash replied snapped into reality

"were you paying attention." teacher asked annoyed

" uh, you just said the number quick." Dash quickly stated, he heard abit of snickering, he wasn't popular with people, not because he was a loser he prove when he beat up the team leader of the foot ball players, the other students just disliked his attitude, and some try to hurt his self-pride, but he can't be bothered with their insults.

the bell rang as soon as the teacher repeated the question the bell rang for lunch, everyone got up and started walking to the door as they did Dash shoved the kid who snickers a him into the door rim, the students didn't get mad at him though even though they make comments about, it amuses him that all the students are too afraid of him to touch him

Kat walked out class room, going down the hallway she turned and notice that rugged up guy shove that into the door fram, but didn't stop to watch or help the kid up since the roughed up guy was there, she heard of him beating on the others and besides it wasn't her business but as she walked ahead of the door Dash walked into Kat

" uoff!, sorry mate " Kat apologized quickly

" um yeah" Dash quickly caught himself

they both quickly went on with the day and when the day ended, Kat was taking the city bus on her way home but she got off a sreet down from her house, to get daily exercise when going to the street of houses and stores, she walked by a toy store and desided to see what was new, she was 18 but like to get a toy she liked for kicks, going to in there wasn't much exept for the skylander toys,

Kat didn't have to the game and she didn't really like the designs of the " toys" but like the dragons but she just had enough for one she took the one who caught her eye, " Sunburn" it said on the bottom

at was paying for Sunburn, when she knoticed a guy behind her, and was making her feel...nervous, after the purchase the guy behind her went to the desk and pulled out a gun and ask the clurk for money

Kat was stunned, looking at the gun she trembled abit as he was done loading the money in the bag,

" stop him" a voice said to her

"huh," Kat looked around for the voice and the voice speaked again

" stop him"

" no way I'll get shot, " she argud in her mind but her arms responed without her, she quickly lefted her bag she put sunburn in and smack the robber in the head, the robber quickly regain stabble in his legs and rised his gun at kat

" oh f* k," she said out loud putting her bag infrount of her body, the robber pulled the trigger but just before the bullet struck a small flare went against the bullet and it exploded but it was small, the force sent Kat falling on the ground the the robber made hast to get out of the store

outside the store Dash was coming in the give the package to Dan, whent the robber was running towords him

" get outta the way you litte prissy punk!" shouted the robber

" what did you call me!" Dash quickly respond by rising his fist and gave a swigging punch to the guys face, the force with the speed the robber was running at and the swing Dash gave the hit more force, the robber hit the floor the money spilled over including some toys, he had in his bag, Dash amused he was gonna sell the toys, some collectors pay big money for some toys that's in collections, he put up one such toy of a little archer he has seen on the commercals of a game, the clarks and dan came out, Kat too came out to see the past out guy

"Dash, are you ok?" he asked

" yeah i'm fine" Dash shruging off dirt from his coat

"by the way, I was gonna give this to you" Dash gave dan the package

" thank you Dash, but you were suppose to bring this to my house." Dan said with slight question

" no one was home." Dash fibbed

" strange carny, said she'll wait at home, anyways I don't have anything on me to thank you so you can take that toy home on me" Dan told Dash

Dan turned to Kat" thanks to you too, are you hurt, that man took a shot at you." he asked

" oh i'm fine,mate" Kat like dash brushing it off

" DADDY!" said a cute girl that most guys would find pretty and beauitful but to Dash..

"oh, f* K my life." Dash muttered to himself

" Carny, there you are, weren't you at home?" Dan asked

" I was waiting for dashie." replied Carny

" strange, Dash I thought you said-" Dan got cut off when he knoticed Dash was gone

Kat knotice Dash slipping away but didn' say anything, but she had to go to so she shrug off the people and started going home,she began to think about that voice she heard last time she looked in books hearing voices wasn't a good sign, in her tail of thought she looked up and knoticed dash walking ahead of her,

"oh this is where he snuck off to." she said to herself unfortuntly she speaks to herself loudly sometime and Dash turned around "eep!" she squeak

" ...are you following me?" he asked

"w-what gave that idea?" she stamped

"because I bumped into you at school, then I see at Dan's toy store, and now your walking behind me" he scawold at her

" ..hm I'm not following you my house is right there, mate." she points to her house

" oh" Dash got kinda dum folded

Kat wasted to time crossing the street, she really want to get on his bad side, inside her house she told her mom what happened and there was a questions of "are you alright, your not hurt are you," and all that stuff

in her room Kat took out sunburn out of her package and put him on her self, and started reading her book of dragons, it was 9:00 and Kat was already sleeping, she was gonna take a shower but she fell asleep. she woke up with abit of dream

"hello, Katherine," said a gaint booming floating head, it was Eon

" uh...hi" Kat said to the head not knowing to be scared or calm

"do not be afraid, for I am Eon." he said " and Kat you have been chosen by your skylander to help." he countuied

"chosen for what?, how are you in my head!?" she asked

" be calm be all will be revealed" Eon said as he faded away

Kat woke up "wwhhhattt...was that...and why was his head floating?"

she then knoticed Sunburn, she remembered what Eon said chosen by skylander...but Sunburn is just a toy...is he?

she took a closer look at him, to examin him, and the toy shaking, kat quickly let go, and as soon as her did the glow and shaking stopped, Kat gained the bravery to pick him up again, and he began to glow and shake again, just as it shook violently a flash bomb went off and all the lights in the house went off exept for room which glowed a red flame glow

Kat opened her eyes to see a feathered bird the size of a meduim dog, he was passed out, so she place him on her bed, to look at him, she looked at him look and realized it's Sunburn and he's real!, her breath quickly turned into shocked gasps, making a squeak, she fainted.

meanwhile with Dash, he had tooken off his boots and went to his room downstaires, the entre basment, room and all was his part of his house the only thing he didn't have was a kitchen which was up staires.

he was watching t.v. , he had his feet up on the foot stool, slumped on a couch, having Flameslinger's head in his mouth, he had to quit smoking so he took his habbit by having other things his mouth to replace the smoke.

he had the same dream as Kat did but he shrug the whole thing off, but the figure shook abit more angry violent shake but before Dash can take Flameslinger out of his mouth another flash bomb went off

"GET MY HEAD OUT ON YOUR MOUTH!" shouted an angry elf but Dash counldn't see him because Flameslinger growing insize quickly opened his mouth fast and unlocked his jaw, the two struggled to get Flameslinger's head out of Dash's mouth, untill finally Flameslinger shot of his mouth and his jaw went back into place

Flameslinger held his head it had small bite marks" what kind of human puts an cute toy in his mouth!" he asked angrly

" yeah, well who the hell are you , you...green shorty?"Dash asked rudly

" I think I'm gonna reget chosing you, and my name's Flameslinger." he said to Dash

" again, i'm the one who's green" stated Dash

"jerk..."Flameslinger muttured to himself.

Dash could tell this was be a long night.

end chapter 2


	4. To Skylands,We're What?

Hi there um this is message to say sorry for the weak grammer this is my first story and there is bound to be mistakes I make like I noticed some errors in the last chapter which bugs the living crap outta me and I'll try to fix it soon before that I'll try to be carefull with the rest of the chapters

**Chapter 3 : To Skylands, We're what!?**

Kat opened the door and sneaked by her parent's and Brother's rooms but she couldn't help the squeaky stairs. "What are you doing?" A sunny bird asked. Kat squeaked, quickly turning around she covered the bird's beak

"Sheeshh!, Don't wake everyone up, you'll freak them out...well except for my brother." She quietly said to Sunburn" Hmmm I wonder if he wants an exotic pet." she added smirking and rising an eyebrow at sunburn

" What no! I'm not a pet and besides I chose you, so you can't give me to someone else." He said to Kat

" Well I can't take care of you and this ...um portal master, skylander busniess" Kat stampered

" Our parnership is site" Sunburn said making the point

"Ugh,I should have just kept walking home" Kat mumbled to herself

Sunburn couldn't understand why she was so... distant. What he didn't know was that Flameslinger was also trying to get Dash to skylands but Dash wasn't interested ethier and on a side note Flameslinger said to Dash that he'll get him back for biting his head but before he could get to it he heard a buzzing sound that came from dash's clock

" hmm Stupid clock.." He grumply said turning the buzzer off and going back to sleep

"hey, I thought you said you needed to get to ..school?" Noted Flameslinger

"Shut it Flame, I get there soon I'm just gonna sleep more..." Dash dozing off again

" But what about your dad, he left and it's Flame"Slinger".said Flameslinger annoyingly

" he always leaves in the moring now let me sleep!"Snaped Dash as he closed his eyes

Flameslinger saw his chance to get him back he went to get his supplies

In skylands Genro was waiting for the portal crytsal to show the new portal masters, the portal crytsal was like the portals but was able to summon beings from other worlds, which is how the others got the Skyalnds since portal masters couldn't use portals on themselves, like Dash and Kat the Portal masters were picked by the first skylander they freed and they assumbled their own teams in skylands but to do so the human had to have the right stuff to free the real deals

the crytsal began to glow a purple glow

*gasp*"Yes! they have been chosen!" Genro shouted with excitement

the others gathered around the crytsal while the crytsal used it's magic to take the shape of both Dash and Katherine

"Wait." Elliot broke the silence as everyone looked at him" Oh-no!, not him!" Elliot pointed at Dash

" You know him?" asked Gill Grunt

"hehe, That guy's name is Dash and let's just say he finally stuffed a sock in elliot's mouth for bragging." explaned Eva

"Why him!?" Elliot continued his rant losing his coolness." hmm..yes these two will do nicely, I can feel it!" said Genro with hype stroking his beard

"Dash does nothing but space out and beats up teenagers and kid's with candy! he is a Fu-" Elliot was cut off by Frightrider

" remember be cool." he reminded Elliot to cool him down he said to him until the skylanders for Dash and Kat were shown " WHAT!,oh come on! Flameslinger has to come back!" Frightrider hadn't forgiven Flameslinger for filling his helmet with puke and didn't tell him before he put it on as for all the countless pranks he did on him afterwords

" Did you forget what you just said?" asked Codi half laughing

" And besides we need more help." added Spyro" shall we summon?"

"Yes, Hugo" Genro called Hugo

"yes, Genro?" Hugo exclamed as he came with hast

" Make some preparation we're about to get some new Portal masters." Genro ordered

" Oh yes! Right away!" hugo said as he ran to do just that

" Now I will activate the crystal." Genro said as he focused his will into the crystal

at Katerine's house Kat was getting out of the shower and had most of her clothes on only her pants and bra was on ,Sunburn come in the door way

" Kat are you ok?" He asked coming

" Ah! Hey don't peek!" Kat snaped at him while covering herself with her shirt

" uhh Sorry" he apologized right away while having alittle bit of a blush

Just then a glowing purple light glowed around them and just like that Kat and Sunburn were teleported

At Dash's house Flameslinger was holding a pale of water and was about to pour the water on the snoring guy when the same light and colour highlighted them both, At that moment Dash's eyes shot open as they were teleported.

" yes, I got them!" Shouted Genro with exitment

Kat , Dash, Sunburn and Flameslinger hung in the air for a sec , then dropping on the ground

" What the hell, Where am I!?" Exclamed Dash who was on the ground since he was laying down when they were teleported" And what with that bucket?" He added looking at Flameslinger

"uh Nothing!" Flameslinger quickly splurted hiding the bucket behind his back

" Oh great He still pulls pranks.." Fright Rider whispered to Chill she nodded slowly with the same level of excitement as him "unfortunately..." She said back to him

"Shhh!" Jet-Vac hushed them down

Dash got up and knoticed Kat was there too " Nice bra." He said with joke in his tone, Kat still didn't put on her shirt she quickly covered herself with herself as she blushed

" um sorry if we got you two at a bad time."Said Spyro he didn't know what to think of them. they were different in a way

"uhh can you tells us something...like um oh I don't know, where are we!"Asked Kat as she quickly put on her shirt

" you are in skylands! and you two have been chosen for he duties of portal masters!"Genro exclamied with a booming voice as he went to them and put his hands on both their shoulders

"and that means?" Asked Kat sarcasticly

" you two were chosen to help us save skylands." Spyro answered her when Dash cut Spyro tone of heroicness

"what! no. no,no,no !" Exclaimed dash as he went on" I'm not a hero ok and I don't know what gave you that idea!" he went

"yeah I have to agree I'm not like that ethier." agreed Kat

" your skylanders say you are and chosen you both."Genro told them as he walked to join his Friends and turned to look at them " Like we all were." He finished

Kat let out a sigh and put a hand over her face"Great.."She muttered while Dash made an annoyed look and slapped FlameSlinger over his head he made a funny grunt when he got hit with Dash still having an annoyed look

"See I told you they wouldn't like it."Elliot said to Genro

Dash looked at him for a bit" who are you?"He asked Elliot sun glasses nearly fell off his face "What! WHY YOU-"he got his mouth covered by Eva

"Dash we went to school together."She reminded him

Dash looked at them for a second "Oh yeah, your that maggot that thinks he's cool so you dress like a hippie." He said looking at Elliot who didn't like his description but everyone got alittle chuckle out of it.

" and your his sister."he moved to Eva who nodded

"I thought you two vanished. everyone gave up looking for you two." he told them. they and codi fell silent Genro just looked them all like a "Oh boy."

"I think you said something you shouldn't have. Just back away slowly" FlameSlinger Whipsered to Dash who was behind him

"FlameSlinger you shut your trap it's your fault for being him here and Genro are you are serious about these two!?"Elliot snapped Genro just looked at him

"Ok, hold Smelliot, One: The elf was talking to me. and Two: get yourself a breath mint."Dash stated. Kat couldn't help but snicker Elliot was being held back by all three Portal masters now

"I'm Sorry about him and Right now we don't have much time for all these arguments we have to get set up if we are able to stop koas." Spyro finally said.

"Who's Koas?" Kathrine Asked. everyone looked at her then each other

" Who wants to tell her?" asked Slam bam with a chuckle

"If you watch the commercials he's that annoying piece of sh#T that's suppost to be the villain. " Dash Explain to Kat

"Watch your mouth!"Sonic Boom Complained at dash as she had covered Codi's ears while the other Skylanders Chuckled

" um yeah more or less but can you lower you langauge." Asked Spyro

"Ok sorry but can't you guys handle him on your own I mean they has been two games already."Said Dash

" Eon reveled to us that you two are the ones who will defeat didn't choose you two random" Explain Genro

"Eon, I remember him he's that gaint floating head." Kat Said as she remembered the head. " Come to think of it I think I now what you mean.I had a dream like that to " Dash replied to her

"Then it's true these two are the two are Portal masters Welcome to the Job" Genro boomed again

"ooh noo." Both Elliot and Fright Rider groaned while Dash and Kat both started at Genro "what." they moved their eyes to look at each other to see if any of them knew how to get them out of the situation but they both didn't were out of options right now, Dash and Kat felt like the two of them were just being tolled they were gonna to get married by some wakkos the both quickly moved their eyes in different directions to look away

" Why are they blushing?" Terrafin asked Warnado. Warnado just shruged

Just then Hugo came in panicing " Genro!,We have a p-p-problem!"The Mabo was out of breath

" What is that?" Kat Asked Dash while Dash was looking at Hugo as if he was looking at E.T's glowing finger

" What is it Hugo?" Genro Asked." IT'S KOAS HE'S OU-" Hugo was cut off by a blast to the castle

End of chaper 3

Tell me if this is abit better


End file.
